Diary-Eep!
'Diary-Eep! '''is the 6th episode of Season 48. Summary Luna Girl gets mad at Motsuki for reading her secret diary, and she (Motsuki) runs away to read everything her sister’s ever written just to find some interesting moments in it. Plot The episode begins in the Lunar Fortress where Luna Girl is calling to Motsuki if she’s seen her diary and wonders where she is. Meanwhile, Motsuki is seen in the throne room reading a book but not just a book, a diary, which is actually Luna Girl’s new diary given to her by Greg after her old diary was ripped by Lady Rancora. Motsuki was enjoying this time of reading her big sister’s diary as she starts to giggle when suddenly, Luna Girl appears behind her and she asks Motsuki what she was reading. Motsuki shows her sister what she was reading just as Luna Girl gasped to see that the book is her diary and tells her that she can’t read that! She demands Motsuki to give her diary back to her, but Motsuki just stuck her tongue at Luna Girl and says that she just got started on reading it as she flies away from her sister to resume reading. While Luna Girl was chasing her little sister, Motsuki kept on reading every entry her big sister has every written in each page like her (Luna Girl) crush on Gekko, her fear of spiders, and even turned into a boy. Listening to Motsuki reading each and every entry in her diary made Luna Girl start to fume as she was getting furious and embarrassed until she shouts at her little sister to give back her diary again, but again, Motsuki refuses until she caught up with her and grabbed her diary out of her four hands, as she angrily tells her that she can’t read anyone’s diary, especially not hers as it contains all of her personal private thoughts, but now that Motsuki has gotten her moth hands on it and has read a bit of it in it, Luna Girl forbids her to read it ever again. But Motsuki snatched Luna Girl’s diary out of her hands and flies out of the fortress before her big sister could catch her again, leaving her angry again as she goes to follow her. Meanwhile, down on earth, Motsuki was frustrated about how Luna Girl got angry at her as she was continuing on reading every entry of her big sister’s diary again. In the first entry, Motsuki reads about Luna and her friends volunteering to work for a dog show last summer, and also read a part where Nancy, Connor, and Luna got soaked while washing one of the dogs, and that made Motsuki laugh. Then, she turns to another page where she finds an entry of Luna Girl having a hard time choosing between Nancy and Bree when she got two tickets to Anju Shiratori’s performance show, and all the false nice things they’ve done for her got her very annoyed, as Motsuki felt sorry for her big sister but finds that very funny when she read about the part where Bree spilled some orange juice all over Luna after Nancy tripped her. Trivia ''To see the trivia of this episode, click here Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click here Category:Episodes Category:Season 48 Category:Episodes focusing on Motsuki Category:Episodes focusing on Luna Girl Category:Family Category:Friendship Category:Hurt/Comfort Category:Episodes with images Category:Season 48 images Category:Motsuki images Category:PJ Masks images Category:Reading images